


Black as the Night

by happykoffee



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happykoffee/pseuds/happykoffee
Summary: Alucard is left alone in the castle, grieving the loss of his father and plagued by the longing for his mother. Post-Season 2





	Black as the Night

Alucard felt the tears run down his cheeks. It was much easier to just sleep and let it all pass. And yet he didn’t want to. He savored every memory of his mother, his younger self being chased playfully inside the castle, being caught and laughing while being tickled. His mother’s golden hair by the sunset, the crinkle in her eyes as she gazes at her son, and her kind smile that melted his and his father’s heart. When he was woken by Trevor Belmont in the catacombs, it was much easier to ignore the grief that gripped him when Lisa Tepes was murdered by the people she wanted to heal. He still remembers the look in his father’s eyes, clear as daylight, the wisdom and reason behind them has been overshadowed by the rage and thirst for vengeance. The only human that his father loved, the only one who had the heart and will to convince his father, the King of the Night, that there is good in man, was now painfully taken from him. He will never forget it, for it was the moment he knew that he had already lost his mother and the father he knew.

Now, the grief flooded him like water bursting into a door, flooding every nook and crevice, leaving no space for breathing. He was drowning and he couldn’t stop it. He cried until there were no tears to shed, sobbed until no voice came out and stayed in that crimson chair until the light left windows. 

Alucard doesn’t know how much time has passed and when he came to his senses, he stood and started to work on the first task at hand, the Castle and the Belmont Estate. The protection and security of the area should be of utmost importance, the castle of his father and the home of his comrade. He was prepared to die here but Trevor showed him that it shouldn’t be grave but a home to treasure the precious knowledge that their families have collected over the centuries, and that was exactly what he was going to do. He busied himself with the plans and repairs because the moment he stops working in it, his mind wanders, and it wanders where it is most painful.

Against the pale moonlight, the ruins and castle looked like still life. The hanging balconies, the broken towers casting shadows over the trees in the horizon, it was so eerily beautiful. He walked on the bridged where he bid his friends farewell. If there was one favorable thing that had come out of this bloodshed was the unlikely alliance he found from a Speaker and a Belmont of all beings. Three people with the same goal was what it was initially, at what point did I begin considering them friends, he wonders. He was snickering as he remembered being called a number of names including vampire Jesus, a sulky half-vampire bastard and a teenager in an adult body among other things, but he was stopped short as he hears faint footsteps nearing. He tenses and prepares for an assault as he examines the figure that is walking towards him, a member of his father’s council? But they were all killed. A lost villager, perhaps?

“Stop right there.”, Alucard declares, as the stranger halts. “This is no place for strangers to waltz into. One more step and I’ll kill you. Turn back now, and never return.”, his voice booming in the empty space.

“I wish to help.”, the stranger answers as her voice is carried by the soft wind.

“I have no need for you. Leave.” Alucard says as his hands clench and prepare to sheath his sword. Silence passes and for a moment there was nothing but moonlight and the chilly night breeze, and he took this as a sign for the stranger to running away when he almost doesn’t hear her whisper, “I know you, and you need my help, Adrian.”

The air shifted around her and Alucard was gone where she looked. She was about to run towards where he was as her voice was stuck in her throat, held by the cold, sharp metal against her neck. She feels the drop of blood trickle down into her collar. “Not one step further. Who are you? How do you know who I am?”, she hears him behind her.

“I don’t mean any harm.”, she swallows, and grimaces as more drops trickle down. “I know Trevor and Sypha, and what transpired here.”, she reasons. The blade recedes at the mention of their names. “I simply wish to help.”, she pleads once more while keeping still. Alucard slowly steps into her field of vision, sword still in hand. He takes one look at her and whatever hostility and words he had were lost. She flinches as ringing of the blade hitting the ground resounds and Alucard drops to his knees, mouth agape. 

It can’t be, he thinks. Have I finally gone mad? He dared another glance at her, and there, against the pale moonlight where eyes as blue as the clear sunny sky and a face he only thought would ever see again in a distant dream. “Mother?”, his voice cracks, as if the mere sound of his voice would make this mirage vanish. But at that instant, the cloud over the moon retreats and moon sheds a light as if it were the sun in the middle of night, and his mother’s golden hair were as black as the sky above. He weeps again, for this cruel reminder of what will never come back.


End file.
